Consequence's
by Partager Super
Summary: Clary is being tortured at school but no one knows or no one will believe her in Clary's eyes. It takes a turn for the worst as Jace's worse nightmare comes out. Jace and Clary find out if they are meant for each other and if they can avoid this obsticale in the road for Clary. Sacrifices will be made, love will be sacrificed. Review for more chapters and IM me with any ideas. :DDD


Clary rushed out of class right when the bell rings. Clary rushed to her locker trying to avoid all the "popular girls" in the hallway. "Shoot" Clary cursed to herself as she missed the locker combination and tried to enter it a second time. Her hands shaking as she turned the lock. Missed again, Clary swore she would shoot herself if she missed it again. Cursing to herself, the bell rang.

Her hands shaking as her head looking for anyone coming. Clary was still dating Jace and she decided that she would go back to school with Simon and not go to school at the insistute. It was one part of the deal with her mother Jocelyn, to train to become a shadow-hunter and to go out with Jace ( even if her mother couldn't stop her)

Finally landing on the last number of the combination, she slammed it open, rushing in to her locker. Slamming in her History binder from sixth period, grabbing her English and her Math homework that was due the next day, Clary crumpled it up as she pushed it inside her bag.

Slipping her bag over her shoulder quickly, she slammed her locker shut. Clary almost screamed as she was startled by a person behind the locker. She felt like running but she knew it would do go good since the girl was on the athleatic team for running.

"What do you want?" Clary sneered through her teeth, backing up away from the girl next to her locker. "Oh silly, just to play" The girl laughed. She started to walk towards Clary. It has been two-months since she started to date Jace and the other girls became jealous so they are now mean to her.

"Why don't you go play with your possy?" Clary smirked feeling a bit of courage. The girl's smile faded away. "You think, I would go somewhere without them?" The girl asked. Right when she said that, two girls appeard out of the corner. Clary felt the tiny bit of courage she had, disappear quickly.

Clary then turned around from the girls coming down the hallway, and sprinted towards the door. Her legs trying to catch up with her as she pushed herself forwards trying to run as fast as she could. She heard faint footsteps repeadly moving, behind her.

Clary looked behind her, as she saw three girls running after her. Before she could turn back around and look forward, someone pushed her. The push didn't feel like it was accidental, it felt like it was more forcefully like someone was standing there, waiting and decided to push her right at the direct moment.

Clary felt her whole body turn as she flew in the air and slammed against the lockers. Her body echoing off the hallway lockers. Her head hitting the concrete of the narrow hallway. Clary fell on her side, turning over so she was on her back as one hand sprawled across her stomach and one out.

Clary's vision blurred as she struggled to sit up. Clary heard mulitple heel's clicking and clacking against the solid floor. Clary opened her eyes that she didn't realize they were closed and opened them wide to the sound of heels. "Nice job girls" A voice said all peppy.

Clary figured it was the leader of the pact. Clary released a moan of pain she didn't realize she had. Laughs filled the four teenage popular girls. "Help" Clary chocked out trying to breath. Every bone hurt, her vison still blurry as she tried to sit up or grab something.

Clary forced herself to turnover so she was on her stomach. Trying to move, she started to push herself against the floor, crawling. Coughing in the process, she only moved one inch before a girl said something. "Where do you think your going?" A peppy, attitude girl laughed. Clary didn't expect this to happen.

The peppy, cheerleader with an attitude threw her leg back and kicked Clary in her rib cage. Clary gasped as she tried not to scream as she felt all the pain flutter back worse. Clary prayed, Jace for some unknown reason would walk in. Even, if Clary was learning how to train to be like a shadow-hunter she still needed some backup even if it was mundane girls.

Even Simon would be some sort of help for Clary. He was becoming better at the whole vampire situtation. He can finally control his hunger ( or atleast tried) But you can't really expose yourself to mundane, that's basically number one rule so Clary just had to either defend herself with her hands and act normal or take a beating but right now it didn't look like she had an option.

"Girls, I think we can leave fat-!ss here alone for today now" The leader of the pact said laughing. Clary felt a tear fall, as she laid on her side now. "Aww see, she is crying. I would cry to if I had a body like that" All girls laughed. Clary felt like throwing up. She heard the heels start to click & clack away as she felt someone spit on her as they walked by.

Clary laid there for what seemed like forever, which was only ten minutes. People passed looking at her occasionaly. But what could Clary say? No one would believed her. She didn't even believe herself most times. Clary was about to get up when her phone ringed.

Reaching in to her pocket on the side of her jeans, silently praying that her phone wasn't broken or cracked, sliding open the phone and bringing int to her ears. Clary closed her eyes as she felt some of the pain get reduced. "Clary?" Jocelyn voice rang through the phone.

"I been texting you and calling you. What happened?" Jocelyn cried in the phone. Clary grabbed, one of the edge of the locker's and pulled herself up with as much force as she had. Groaning in the process. The phone still to her ear. Clary sat against the locker. Thinking what to say, Clary sighed to herself before speaking.

"Mom, I'm okay. Was just finishing an extra test that I missed while I was gone" Clary trying to make it sound convincing. Jocelyn seemed nervous and awkward on the phone. "Do you need me to pick you up?" Jocelyn asked trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"No. God no, mom. I am okay" Clary said trying to smile. She loved her mom but her mom wouldn't believe her either. The girls were known as popular and nice because they helped with the cancer society or some crap Clary didn't really care about.

"Are you sure? Is Jace picking you up?" Jocelyn asked trying to hide the disgust of Jace's name in her voice. Clary laughed at the way she said Jace. It sounded like she was just punched in the gut, well her mother wasn't the one who just got punched.

"Yes, I am sure. And no. I told Jace, I would just walk home today. Felt like I needed time to think to myself "Clary said getting annoyed with her mother. "I can hint the annoyance in your voice. So I will just go. I am with Luke for the day so no partys but I trust you" Jocelyn cracked up in the phone.

"Mom, I got to go" Clary said trying to rush off the phone. Jocelyn was about to respond when Clary hanged up. Tossing the phone lightly on the ground next to her, carefully so it wouldn't break, Clary put her head back against the locker sighing.

Clary's phone started to ring again. Clary sighed,shaking her head in disbelief on how many people are trying to call her. Picking up the phone on the icy cold ground, Clary opened it again and put it to her ear. "Hello?" Clary asked, picking up the phone.

"Clary. Thankgod you answered" Jace said in to the phone. Clary was confused. "What do you mean?" Clary asked. "Where are you at?" Jace asked impatiently. "At school why?" "I am coming and getting you" Jace answered sharply. Clary was about to object when he hanged up.

Clary sighing. She put her hands in her laps as her head fell in to her hands. Clary slid the phone in her back pocket as she got up from the floor. Gasping at the pain from her ribs. Clary forgot about that. She was thinking about Jace and what was wrong with him.

Once, Clary got up, her arm went directly to her rib cage as her arm laid rested on her stomach area in a protecting matter. It hurt so she was pretty sure it was bruised or broken, what ever the matter she couldn't tell Jace or Simon or anyone for that matter.

Clary slid her bag over her shoulder as she walked down the narrow hallway - silence filled the hall as no students appeard. Clary smiled at the silence. She loved the silence so she can think or do what ever she wants and not have people bug her. Her jeans sticking to her legs as her bright blue tanktop wrapped tightly around her waist as she walked in her black tennis shoes and her bag wrapped around her shoulder. Her red hair sticking up in a bun today. Well, now she has to pretend everything is all right.

Jace's motorcycle screeched as the tires stopped in front of the school. No helmet on him, as his blonde curly hair flew in the wind. As he stopped, it was all back and down, all messy like. Jace's wore some tight black jeans with a white shirt. Clary smiled at what he saw.

Jace's eyes darted towards Clary. She was leaning against a tree a couple feet away from the entrance of the school. Clary smiled as she walked over. She could feel eyes on her. Clary's arm still wrapped around her stomach.

Jace smiled at her as she approached the motorcycle. "Hey" Jace whispered smiling. Clary threw her right leg over the motorcycle and then swung the rest of her body on it, as she pressed her body tightly against his. "Hey" She whispered as she put her head in the nook of his neck breathing in his scent.

Her hands wrapped around Jace's body as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his body as he started the motorcycle. Clary opened her eyes to see the four girls hiding behind a tree, staring at her. Clary smiled at them as she saw the disgusted looks on them. Clary closed her eyes, inhaling Jace's scent again.

"Was that Clary?" Luke asked as he noticed Jocelyn walked back in the room. "Yes" Jocelyn said sighing as she sat down in her chair. Her arms on the table as she lent her head down in her hands sighing. The waitress approached their table. "Here is your check" The waitress said politely smiling at them.

"ThankYou" Luke said grabbing the check. She walked away. "Listen Jocelyn, she is going to be okay" Luke said grabbing one of her hands from holding her head up. She lifted her head up and looked at him. Her gaze looking him in the eyes. "I know, I just am worried about her" Jocelyn said giving up.

"Hey" Luke said straightening his tone. He grabbed her other hand and held her hand in front of his body. "She is going to be okay. You are going to be okay. I promise. Beside's Jace will watch out for her. You know he is crazy about her" Luke said smiling.

Jocelyn looked at him, it looked like she was debating. "How long will we be in Idris for?" She asked. Luke bit hit lip trying to think. "Two months at the most. I really am not sure. You know, the Clave just called for us so it could be a long time or a short time" Luke said, loosening his grip on Jocelyn.

His hand went to his jacket pocket and pulled out a black wallet with a grey strip line on the sign of the fold. Opening it, he pulled out some money for the bill and the tip. Jocelyn looked at him and smiled. "I love you, you know that?" Jocelyn asked.

Luke looked up to her. She had never said I love you before, he always used to say that first. He smiled, even if he didn't know he was smiling. "I love you too" He said getting up, and straigtening himself up. He threw the cash on the table as he helped Jocelyn up and gave her, his jacket noticing her shivering from a gust of wind.

Jocelyn's hands wrapped around her hair moving it to the side as Luke brought the jacket around her shoulders. Wrapping it around tightly, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her head. Another gust of wind as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder as they walked out of the cafe.

Jocelyn smiling at how lucky she was. She had an amazing fiancee and a daughter and well a evil son. Life couldn't be better. But little did she know, it was about to turn in to a nightmare. She walked down the side walk, hand in hand with her future husband, her fiancee.


End file.
